starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid
:This article is concerned with the protoss/zerg hybrid created by Samir Duran; for other uses of the term see StarCraft: Hybrid and infested terran. The '''protoss/zerg hybrid' is a species created by Samir Duran through careful genetic manipulation of captured zerg and protoss specimens.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Dark Origin :Main article: Dark Origin The hybrid was first observed on a secret mission conducted by Zeratul on a cold dark moon, after Zeratul was forced to slay Matriarch Raszagal on Char. Zeratul traveled to the moon because he detected protoss energy signatures there - these signatures came from protoss technology that was being operated by clandestine terran mercenaries. They were holding protoss and zerg (including infested terran) prisoners in stasis cells. The computers on some of the chambers indicated that their DNA was being compiled and spliced, creating a genetic hybrid of the protoss and zerg races. The most heavily-guarded stasis cell contained a successfully created hybrid, and as Zeratul accessed the computer, he was contacted by Samir Duran, who told him that the creation of Infested Kerrigan may have somehow inspired the creation of the hybrid. Kerrigan wasn't in charge of the project "although her rebirth into the Zerg Swarm has sped up my progress." Duran claimed to have created the species on the orders of his masters, a far greater power who have been asleep for countless ages. Duran hoped to create a "perfect" hybrid. Zeratul was offended by the existence of the creature and prepared to attack it. Duran said it would make no difference, because he had seeded the hybrid on many worlds, and Zeratul could not find them all before they awoke. Zeratul stared at it in horrorBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. before destroying it.2008-07-03. Zeratul: Dark Templar Prelate. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-03. Afterwards Zeratul was unable to tell the other protoss of this potential new threat to their species. The Hybrid in StarCraft II The hybrid is not available as a playable race in StarCraft II (only the three original races will be playable).Park, Andrew (2007-05-19). Q&A session details Starcraft II. GameSpot. Retrieved on 2007-05-19.Rausch, Allen (2007-05-19). StarCraft II Q&A Sessions. GameSpy. Retrieved on 2007-05-19.Schleicher, Keith. Interview with Blizzard's Kevin Yu on StarCraft II Gaming Trend. Accessed 2007-10-01. Blizzard Entertainment promised that "the Zerg/Protoss hybrid would be dealt with."Jon Blyth. (June 23, 2007) StarCraft II, part two. CVG. Retrieved on June 24, 2007. Karune has also suggested that the hybrid will appear in the campaign.Karune. 2007-09-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 13. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-14. Role of the Hybrid Zeratul has gone through the stars in his spaceship, looking for clues to confirm the "cosmic event" that Duran told him about.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Zeratul warned Jim Raynor that the xel'naga will return and that the artifacts Raynor has acquired hold the key to the end of the cycle and the end of all things.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. When Blizzard Entertainment employee Karune was asked if there would be any hybrid units in StarCraft II, he replied "we are planning to explore the mysteries surrounding the Xel'naga for the single player campaign. In the campaign you will encounter several unique units that would not otherwise be seen in multiplayer." References Category: Protoss Category: Zerg Category: Races